xfilesfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Sæson 1
thumb|Titel skærm =Handling= FBI Special Agent Dana Scully bliver sat sammen med sin nye makker Fox Mulder på en gruppe sager om uforklarlige ting, som samlet set er kendt som X-Files sager. Mulder tror at det paranormale kan forklare de fleste af sagerne, hvorimod Scully leder efter en videnskabelig og logisk forklaring. Deres første sag sammen handler om en række uforklarlige dødsfald blandt unge mennesker i en lille by i Oregon. Mulder frygter at Scully er sendt af deres overordrende for at spionere på ham, men det forhindrer ham ikke i at bringe ideen om udenjordisk indblanding i dødsfaldene op. At de finder et ikke-menneskeligt lig i en kiste, tilhørende et af ofrene, ændrer ikke på Scullys skeptiske holdning. Men andre ting som tidstab, blinkende lys og mærkelige implanter i ofrenes næsebor, får Scully til at acceptere at Mulders teori måske er rigtig. Da Scully opdager to mærker på sin lænd som er magen til mærker på ofrene, bliver hun bange og skynder sig ind til Mulder. Han fortæller hende at det bare er myggestik og da han fornemmer hendes sårbarhed og flovhed, beder han hende blive. De snakker og han fortæller hende om hans søster Samanthas forsvinden, hans FBI karriere, opdagelser om det overnaturlige, X-Files og en konspiration som skal forhindre at hans beviser om det overnaturlige bliver offentligt kendt. Scully tror muligvis ikke på at hvad han fortæller, men der er nu et helt særligt bånd mellem dem. Det går op for dem at en af dem fra den samme afgangsklasse, Billy Miles bringer folk ud i skoven og Mulder overværer at Theresa Nemman forsvinder i et skarpt lys. De fleste af deres beviser bliver stjålet eller går tabt i en brand på det motel, hvor de bor. Det lykkes dog Scully at bringe et af implanterne med tilbage. Implantet er lavet af et uidentificerbart materiale, som understøtter hendes og Mulders oplevelser. Da Mulder planlægger at efterforske piloters forsvinden fra Ellens Air Base i Idaho, advarer en mystisk mand, ham om ikke at gøre det, da militæret ikke vil tolerere en FBI efterforskning. Mulder ignorerer hans advarsler. Så ham og Scully rejser til Idaho og de opdager at luftvåbnet bruger fly med udenjordisk teknologi. Fly der er så avanceret at den menneskelige krop ikke kan holde til det og de forsvundne piloter er dem som har taget skade. Militæret har manipuleret med deres hukommelse, Mulder kommer for tæt på sandheden og hans hukommelse bliver manipuleret. Tilbage i DC, opsøger den mystiske mand, Mulder igen og fortæller ham hvorfor han vil give Mulder oplysninger om sandheden. Han fortæller Mulder at Rumvæsnerne har været her længe. Mulder kalder ham "Deep Throat". Det bliver starten på et udbytterigt partnerskab og hvor "Deep Throat" giver Mulder og Scully, de oplysninger han vil. Selvom det er tydeligt at han ved meget mere end han lader dem vide. Sommetider er hans tips er brugbare i efterforskninger, og andre gange er oplysningerne forkerte. Så som da han vildleder Mulder under en efterforskning af en UFO som var styrtet ned efter at den havde kollideret med en irakisk jetjager. Mulder og Scullys jagt på oplysninger om Rumvæsner bliver tit forhindret af regeringsagenter eller militæret. Andre efterforskninger bar frugt, tilfangetagelsen af Eugene Victor Tooms, en mutant og seriemorder, der efter hans prøveløsladelse, bliver dræbt af Mulder. Deres efterforskning af rumvæsner bar frugt, pga. af flygtningen Dr. William Secare. Dr. Secare er involveret i en politijagt, der ender ved havnen og han bliver skudt af en betjent, inden han hopper i vandet. Da hans lig ikke bliver fundet, insisterer "Deep Throat" på at Mulder efterforsker det, selvom Mulder ikke aner hvad han skal lede efter. Efter at Mulder og Scully udspørger Dr. Terrance Allen Berube om at hans bil blev brugt af Dr. Secare under biljagten, bliver Dr. Berube fundet myrdet. Selvom om det skal ligne et selvmord, er Mulder sikker på at det er mord. Det smadret laboratorium stemmer ikke overens med doktorens tydelige ordenssans. Mulder finder en flaske med mærkatet "Purity Control" og giver det til Scully for at få det undersøgt, mens han undersøger Berubes hjem. Mulder udgiver sig for at være Berube, da Secare ringer til Berube, det lykkes ikke Mulder at finde ud hvor Secare befinder sig, før han besvimer i en telefonboks. Han følger op på et andet spor som leder ham til et lagerkompleks, hvor han finder fem mænd som ligger i en væske i fem beholdere og en tom beholder. Samtidig fortæller Dr. Anne Carpenter, Scully at indholdet af flasken er af udenjordisk oprindelse pga. DNAets opbygning. Da Mulder forlader komplekset bliver han jagtet af mænd i sorte jakkesæt, men han undslipper dem. Næste dag tager Mulder, Scully med til lagerkomplekset, men nu er rummet helt tomt. "Deep Throat" dukker op og afslører at Dr. Berube brugte genterapi på dødsyge patienter, med udenjordiske virus og forvandlede dem til rumvæsen-menneske-hybrider. Det var gået for vidt og de forlangte at hybriderne blev destrueret, men Berube havde brugt hans dødsyge ven Dr. Secare som en hybriderne og hjalp ham med at flygte. "Deep Throat" havde ikke fortalt dem det tidligere, fordi han ikke havde regnet med at oprydningen havde været så hurtig. Han opfordrer dem til at samle beviser, så de kan afsløre sandheden ellers er det bare en historie. Mulder finder Dr. Secare, myrdet. Den giftige gas fra Secares rumvæsenblod, ætser Mulders ansigt. Scully finder ud af at Dr. Carpenter og hele hendes familie blev dræbt i en trafikulykke og at flasken er væk. "Deep Throat" hjælper Scully med at få fat i et rumvæsenfoster. Så de kan få Mulder tilbage. "Deep Throat" står for udvekslingen, men han bliver skudt og hans sidste ord til Scully er "Trust No One". Flere uger senere bliver X-Files Afd. lukket ned. ---- =Episoder= Pilot Special agent Dana Scully bliver bedt om at arbejde sammen med Fox Mulder på en gruppe sager som går under navnet X-Files sager. De tager til Oregon, for at undersøge en sag om flere dødsfald blandt afgangsklassen '89. Deep Throat(Episode) Mulder og Scully undersøger en sag om testpiloter som forsvinder fra Ellens Air Base i Idaho. Samtidig får Mulder en ny kilde, Deep Throat Squeeze Scullys gamle kammerat fra FBI akademiet, Tom Colton beder hende tage et kig på en sag, hvor offeret var alene i et aflåst lokale og leveren flået ud. Det viser sig at sagen minder om flere X-Files sager, som er både 30 og 60 år gamle. Den mistænkte, Eugene Victor Tooms angriber Scully i hendes egen lejlighed. Conduit Ruby Morris forsvinder under en campingtur med sin mor og lillebror Kevin. Området hvor hun forsvinder, er et UFO Hotspot og det får Mulder til at tro at det har med rumvæsner at gøre. The Jersey Devil(Episode) Da en hjemløs mand bliver fundet med armen gnavet af, viser Mulder, Scully en sag fra 1947 med lignende dødsfald. Han tror at morderen er det mytologiske væsen, the Jersey Devil. Shadows Lauren Kyte arbejder for HTG og hendes chef, Howard Graves døde fornylig, men lader til at våge over hende. Mulder og Scully opdager at, Graves' kompagnon Robert Dorlund har solgt teknologi til en terroristgruppe og fik Graves myrdet. Ghost in the Machine Benjamin Drake, direktør for Eurisko beslutter at lukke Central Operating System ned, men bliver dræbt lige bagefter. Mulders gamle makker Jerry Lamana beder Mulder og Scully om hjælp. Noget tyder på at COS ikke vil lukkes ned. Ice Mulder, Scully, Dr. Hodge, Dr. Da Silva, Dr. Murphy og piloten Bear tager op til Arctic Core Project i Alaska, for undersøge hvorfor videnskabsfolkene, derop pludseligt begyndte at slå hinanden ihjel. De opdager at videnskabsfolkene havde fundet en aggressiv parasit i iskarpen. Space Fallen Angel Eve Fire Beyond the Sea Gender Bender Lazarus Young at Heart E.B.E Miracle Man Shapes Darkness Falls Tooms Born Again Roland The Erlenmeyer Flask =Medvirkende= Hovedroller *Fox Mulder spillet af David Duchovny *Dana Scully spillet af Gillian Anderson Tilbagevendende karakterer *"Deep Throat" spillet af Jerry Hardin *Cigaretmanden spillet af William B. Davis *Division Chief Scott Blevins spillet af Charles Cioffi *Eugene Victor Tooms spillet af Doug Hutchison *Kriminalbetjent Frank Briggs spillet af Henry Beckman *Assistant Director Walter Skinner spillet af Mitch Pileggi = Andet = Tidstab Bellefleur.png|Mulder oplever et tidstab X-Files 102.png|Mulder og Scully ved Ellens Air Base X-Files 103.png|Mulder og Scully går ind i Tooms' X-Files 104.png|Kevin Morris X-Files 105.png|Mulder i Atlantic City lighus X-Files 106.png|Mulder og Scully undersøger et bevis som Mulder har "lånt". X-Files 107.png|Scully trækker sit tjenstevåben mod Peterson, da han vil forhindre Mulder i at stoppe COS X-Files 108.png|Mulder, Scully, Dr. Hodge, Dr. Da Silva og Dr. Murphy X-Files 109.png|Belt, Mulder og Scully i kontrolrummet hos NASA X-Files 110.png|Mulder og "Deep Throat" X-Files 111.png|Mulder, Eve 9 og Eve 10 X-Files 112.png|Mulder og hans ekskæreste Inspector Green X-Files 113.png|En sengeliggende Mulder trøster Scully X-Files 114.png|Broder Andrew prøver at forføre en paralyseret Scully X-Files 115.png|FBI Special Agent Jack Willis X-Files 116.png|John Barnett X-Files 117.png|The Lone Gunmen X-Files 118.png|Mulder, Scully Sheriff Daniels X-Files 119.png|Scully og Mulder søger efter en formskifter X-Files 120.png|Mulder, Skovbetjent Larry Moore og Scully X-Files 121.png|Mulder og Scully leder efter beviser mod Tooms X-Files 122.png|Michelle Bishop, en reinkarnation af Charlie Morris X-Files 123.png|Dana Scully hjælper Roland Fuller med at samle stjerner op. X-Files 124.png|Scully får adgang til Project Purity Control Kategori:UFO Kategori:FBI Kategori:FBI Ansatte Kategori:Fox Mulder Kategori:Dana Scully Kategori:Bortførte Kategori:Sæsoner Kategori:X-Files: Karakterer Kategori:The X-Files Kategori:Rumvæsner Kategori:Purity Control Kategori:Mutant Kategori:Reinkarnation Kategori:Telekinese Kategori:X-Files sager Kategori:Udenjordisk Kategori:Virus Kategori:Spøgelser Kategori:Parasit Kategori:1993 Kategori:1994